


Scary

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Post-Shippuden, dumbdumbs in love, gaara is a good wingman, kankuro is trying to be a good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: You used to think that Temari was scary.However, the romantic feelings you developed for her proved to be much more daunting than the blonde herself.
Relationships: Temari (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Scary

You were in love with Temari, one of the three sand siblings.

Most girls in your village had a crush on Gaara, the Kazekage.

Occasionally, people would express interest in Kankuro.

But you were in love with the Kazekage's bodyguard and older sister, Temari.

It had been a weird transition. Like almost everyone else in the village, you'd thought the sand siblings were scary. They were strong, they were of royal blood, and all three of them had an intimidating and confident aura. On top of that, Gaara was the Jinchuriki, and he'd killed countless people.

But, things had changed when you were around fourteen. After the Chunin exams in The Leaf Village, the Konoha Crush, and the unfortunate assassination of The Fourth Kazekage, all three of the sand siblings had changed. Gaara had mellowed out, and Kankuro and Temari seemed more at ease because of that- less tense. 

You hadn't been in love with Temari back then, though. You'd only known who she was, passed her in the village occasionally, maybe talked to her for work purposes once or twice.  
What made you fall was when you were sent with her and Kankuro to guard Gaara, the new Kazekage, while they traveled to The Leaf Village for a meeting with the newly appointed Fifth Hokage.

You and Temari had talked over the span of a few weeks due to that mission, and you realized that maybe she wasn't so scary. She was strong, sure, but she was also reliable and kind, smart and fun to converse with.

You liked her because it turned out that she wasn't so scary after all as long as you didn't do anything to piss her off, which you hadn't done. 

And then over the next few years, that turned into love. The Fourth Shinobi World War had just ended, and you'd realized a lot of things during that time. Firstly, you didn't just like Temari- you were in love with her. After that first real interaction, you began to talk to her a lot more, whether it be for more missions or just whenever you ran into her. During the war, you'd had the privilege to fight by her side numerous times.

Thankfully, you at least knew that she was into women- you'd overheard it when her other friends were teasing her about her relationship with Shikamaru, but the blonde had quickly shot them down, told them that Shikamaru was just a friend, and revealed that she didn't like men.

Thank God, you'd thought. That was one big question out of the way, and it made you think that you actually had a pretty decent chance- or, a better chance than none at all, which is probably what you would've been left with if she were straight. 

With war came thinking, and with thinking came the realization that you weren't going to live forever. You had been skirting around your feelings for Temari for years, too shy to make any sort of move even though you'd built a decent friendship with her and her siblings, but reality had hit you in the face, and you weren't sure of how much time you or Temari had left. You were ninjas- anything could happen to either of you at any moment, and you didn't want to think about how you would feel if one of you died without you getting the chance to confess.

So, you were finally going to do it. You were going to ask Temari on a date. Best case scenario, she'd say yes and it would escalate into everything you'd ever wanted. Worst case scenario, she'd say no and you'd cry into a bowl of (f/f) while drinking your sorrows away for the night. 

You were currently working the mission desk, reading through reports and sorting them for The Kazekage. You could see familiar green eyes and a head of blonde hair in the line that you knew was Temari, probably turning in the report from the mission that she'd been gone on for the past few weeks.

When she finally approached you, setting the papers down in front of you, you gathered your resolve and stopped to speak to her.

"H-Hey, Temari, do you maybe..." You paused, heat taking over your (s/c) cheeks as you briefly averted your gaze. Sure, she wasn't scary to you in that way anymore, but talking to her still seemed to be an intimidating task due to the nervousness that stemmed from your crush on her. "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure," She said it rather casually, though when you looked up again, you didn't dare miss the blush that had dusted her face. "Meet me at my place tonight at seven and we can go from there."

With that, she walked away, and the second she was out the door, you cheered.

~

Temari was fucking nervous.

She'd been in a lot of nervewracking situations, sure; incidents with her previously murderous Jinchuriki brother, dangerous missions, invasions, wars, fighting literal reanimated corpses, but those situations were different-mainly because those situations weren't hanging out with you. Temari had been in love with you for years now- she wasn't sure when it started, but as much as she hated carrying the baggage that was her feelings around, they wouldn't go away.

So, when you'd invited her to hang out with no real explanation, she'd been both excited and confused. 

The blonde was currently standing in the bedroom she had in The Kazekage's tower, which was to the left of Gaara's, while Kankuro's was to the right of the redhead's. She was struggling to pick out an outfit, unsure of whether she should put more effort into her appearance or try to go casual and keep cool like she had been throughout all the years she'd known you. 

Of course, having two brothers, she could never have peace and quiet for too long.

Kankuro, in his younger-brother fashion, burst into the room without so much as a knock or any other form of warning, taking the blonde by surprise. 

"Temari!" The brunette called, shutting the door behind him and offering the woman a bright smile.

"What do you want, Kankuro?" Temari asked, rolling her eyes. She was still standing in front of her closet, sorting through her clothes and trying to pick something to wear. Kankuro didn't seem to mind, only walking over to her and casually tossing an arm over her shoulder. "I'm busy."

"That's exactly why I'm here!"

"You're here to-?" Temari pulled away, turning to face her brother and crossing her arms as she tilted her head at him. 

"Get you ready for your date, obviously."

Date.

Had Temari told Gaara and Kankuro that you would be dropping by the Kazekage tower at around seven to hang out with her?

Yes.

Had Temari told Gaara and Kankuro that it was a date or even that she had romantic feelings for you?

Absolutely not.

"What do you mean my date!?" Temari spat, shooting her younger brother a questioning glare. Almost as if on cue, Gaara appeared on the other side of her in a cloud of sand. Both of them really needed to learn how to knock, she thought.

"I mean your date, and I mean that you need to look good. (y/n)'s drop-dead gorgeous!" Kankuro answered her question, not even batting an eye at Gaara, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hey, back off of her-" Realizing that she had slipped up, Temari quickly cut herself off. "I mean, whatever."

"So Kankuro was right. You do like her in return," Wait. In return? Temari blinked at that, the agitation that had been rolling off of her in waves disappearing almost immediately. Did you actually like her back? Was that why you had asked her to hang out so suddenly? "I guess he'll have to help you get ready for your date."

Still, the idea of this being a date rather than just a hangout between two friends was... Daunting. Temari had wanted that for years, but if it was actually a date... The part of her that tended to overthink immediately began to run through the possibilities of everything that could go wrong. 

"A date!? Date's are scary! Can't this just be hanging out?"

"Nah, too platonic, y'all gay," Kankuro's face went blank as he rolled his eyes. Gaara only continued to stand there, silent and a bit awkward. "Like, mega gay."

"Like you and Kiba?" Temari smirked at her retort, but Kankuro only smirked back at her.

"Mega lesbian,"

"That but worded better," Gaara sighed, and then allowed his turquoise eyes to fall shut for just a moment. "Anyways, I have to go... Somewhere. Good luck on your date, Temari."

Just like how he had appeared, Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand, leaving Temari and Kankuro alone again.

That was weird... The Kazekage had already finished his meetings for the day. What plans could he have had?

"Where does he have to be?"

"He's the Kazekage, who knows..." Kankuro trailed off but then turned back to her with a huge grin. "Now, let's get you dressed up!"

This was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

~~

When Gaara appeared in your apartment in a cloud of sand, you were both relieved and a little bit scared. After you'd gotten Temari to agree to hang out with you, you'd practically rushed to The Kazekage's office and asked him to contact you sometime later that day- thankfully, you two were on good terms, and he had agreed.

You hadn't exactly been expecting him to materialize in your bedroom out of almost nowhere and ask, "So you wanted me here?", though. Thankfully, you were already dressed for the occasion in an outfit that you thought was cute but casual. The only issue was that it was past three o'clock and you still didn't have any ideas of what to do. 

As assertive and fast-thinking as Temari was, you didn't want her to have to put all of the efforts into this. Then again, you hadn't used the word date, so it wasn't technically a date- just two friends hanging out- but you were still incredibly nervous about it regardless. 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm gay for your sister and I need help," You admitted in the bluntest way you could come up with, knowing that Gaara could be somewhat emotionally inept and that he probably wouldn't get it if you had put the situation in terms that were more subtle than what you'd used. "Plus, despite your reputation, Lord Kazekage, you're more approachable than Kankuro is and I can't exactly ask Temari for help in this situation, but I don't know anyone else who's close enough with her to help me out."

"So what exactly do you need help with regarding my sister?" The redhead paused, turquoise eyes falling shut for a few seconds before he opened them again, a look of recognition crossing his face. "Oh. The date, right?" 

"Yes..." You answered, wondering if Temari had already mentioned it to him but not daring to question it. "I was the one who asked, so I don't want her to have to come up with all the ideas. I feel like that wouldn't be fair."

"Try stargazing. I'd stay longer to help you plan it out, but unfortunately, I have some matters to attend to," He explained, resting a reassuring hand on your shoulder before disappearing again, the last words you heard from him being, "Good luck."

~~~

When you showed up at Temari's door that evening, gently knocking on the familiar wood (you passed it every day since it was in The Kazekage tower), you weren't expecting her to answer immediately, but she did, opening the door and coming face to face with you.

"Hey, Temari! How are you?" You asked, your smile falling almost immediately when you noticed Temari's appearance. She looked incredibly annoyed, face smeared with makeup that didn't quite look like hers and jade-hued eyes narrowed in agitation. "Oh, dear-"

"Would you happen to have any makeup wipes?" She deadpanned, and you gave a hurried nod in response to her question.

"Yes, I do. Here," You always kept makeup wipes in your back pocket- if not for yourself, then for the sand siblings, who all wore some form of makeup on their faces. You opened the small container and handed one to your crush, looking up at her as she grumbled and wiped all of the makeup off of her face. "Uh..."

"Kankuro," She sighed, pushing the used wipe into one of her pockets once she was done using it and shutting her bedroom door behind her. "He thinks this is a date and insisted on doing my makeup for me."

"Oh, is this..." You trailed off, figuring that you might as well jump on the subject and use it as an opportunity to find out exactly what Temari thought this was. "Not a date?"

"As much as I'd like it to be," Your heart skipped a beat at that as she took a step towards you, continuing her sentence. She had wanted it to be a date- that was a good sign, right? Still, her face screamed awkward, and you wondered if she'd been unsure about it this entire time just like you had been. "I didn't think that was your intention."

"I-It was..." You murmured, nervously fidgeting with your hands and daring to meet her eyes again. Temari was very level-headed, but when she felt certain emotions, she wasn't good at hiding them, and this was an example of that. She was blushing, smiling, her eyes a bit wider than usual. It seemed like she reciprocated your interest, but you didn't know where to go from there, so you waited for her to say something else. 

"Oh, alright, then. It's a date," Quietly, Temari grabbed your free hand and intertwined your fingers with hers, her blush only growing darker. "I'm glad, actually."

"Me, too. Um..."

"Did you have any plans?"

"Stargazing," At that, you held up what was in the hand she wasn't holding; a large picnic basket, filled with wines, juices, sliced cheese, crackers, sandwiches, roasted chestnuts, and a few pastries that you'd picked up from the market for the occasion. You'd never really talked about what kind of things the two of you liked to eat, but you hoped that she'd like at least one of the things you'd packed. "I brought a picnic basket. I don't know what all foods you like, but I tried."

"T-Thank you," The blonde stuttered, her gaze falling on the ceiling for a moment before her gaze returned to you. "Want to head to the roof?"

"Sure."

With that, the two of you used a Transportation Jutsu to flicker to the roof of The Kazekage tower, landing right next to each other and sitting down on the flat surface, staring up at the sky. You couldn't help but notice that Temari was sitting incredibly close to you, her thigh brushing against one of yours as you placed the picnic basket in front of the two of you and popped it open, pulling out one of the cans of juice for yourself.

Unfortunately, she'd let go of your hand in the process of transporting. You thought about reaching out for it again but decided against it- for now, at least.

"Do you like stargazing?" You asked, trying to start a conversation, as you figured that Gaara had recommended stargazing in particular with some sort of knowledge about the activity and how it related to Temari that you didn't have.

"Yeah, actually... I used to do it a lot when I was younger."

The stars were particularly beautiful that night, the dots of light scattered across the pitch-black sky. The village was entirely dark now, as the sun had just set. The streets that were bustling during the day would be completely quiet if not for the sound of the wind blowing through the air.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Temari paused, digging through the picnic basket for the canister of roasted chestnuts that you'd brought. She opened the container and ate a few, swallowing before continuing. "A lot of the other kids were scared of me, so I used to just come up here when I was alone and relax."

A lot like you had been before, there were plenty of people in The Sand Village who feared Temari, but it had been particularly bad when you and she were younger. Whether it be because of her royal blood, Gaara, or the fact that Temari herself was just intimidating sometimes, most children had avoided her and she hadn't had many friends growing up. 

"It really is beautiful up here," You uttered, taking a drink of your juice and setting it down on the roof. Then, you turned to Temari, figuring that it was now or never. You thought you had a pretty good chance at this point, and you wanted to tell her about your feelings. "But... Well, can I tell you something?"

"Hit me."

"There was a point where I thought you were scary, too, but..." You reached out, taking Temari's hand in yours and holding it for the second time that night. The blonde seemed surprised at your gesture, but she only shifted her body so she could face you directly, leaning towards you with a small blush that was illuminated by the moonlight that shone down on the two of you. "You're so much more than that, Temari. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're kind, you're loving. Once people get to know you, I think they realize that."

"Can-" Pausing, Temari returned the canister she'd been holding to the picnic basket and rested her free hand on your cheek. "Can I tell you something, too?"

"Hit me."

Without warning, the blonde leaned in to gently press her lips against yours. She tasted like salt, sugar, and everything you'd ever wanted, and though she'd pulled away rather soon, you were sure that you had already encased the moment in your memory forever.

"I love you."

"I love you, too..." You grinned. For just a few seconds, silence filled the air, but then you heard soft music playing from one of the windows of the tower- no doubt Gaara or Kankuro if not both of them. You pulled away from the other woman's touch, only to stand up and offer your hand to Temari, who didn't hesitate to take it. "Why don't we dance some?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
